Making Up Takes More Than Mending a Broken Heart
by aluragirl16
Summary: Ch. 2 is posted! Emily and Matt are both hurt from breaking up-- will they ever get back together?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic time!!! However, let me warn you I'm kinda in a sad mood so this story will prolly have a really depressing ending. If you've ever listened to Snow Patrol, 'Chasing Cars' and 'Run' have inspired this. It takes place after 'The Kids in the Hall'. It's going to act as if 'Severence' never happened.

Chapter rating: PG-13 (language)

Disclaimer: I don't own Standoff, but if I did... =)

{Chapter 1}

Emily Lehman bit her lip and scrunched her eyes at her computer screen. For the past two hours she had been trying to win one game of Solitaire, and her head was aching from the glare. Sighing, she started yet another game and looked begrudgingly at the pile of paperwork she was supposed to be doing. Ever since she and Matt had broken up she felt depressed, been drinking more, and had many restless nights. She hated not being with him but couldn't work up the courage to talk to him about it.

Finally frustrated enough, she exed out the Solitaire box and opened up a word document. She should at least get some of this work done before she left the office. Glancing at the clock, she swore softly and hurriedly opened one of the files. It already was five o'clock and she was exhausted. She didn't want to have to take these files home, but as she saw Matt Flannery walk around the edge of the bullpen back to his desk, she broke.

Logging off her computer and madly piling the files into her arms, she sent a glare at Matt and grabbed her jacket. "If HE'S not going to do anything, I won't," She said quietly, knowing it was childish but was too angry to take it back.

Seeing Matt again had just awakened all her angry thoughts from the night before, a night like all the others that she had spent awake and alone, thinking about what was going to happen at work the next day. And, if she did ever manage to get some sleep at night, she always was awake by five-thirty with a rock in her stomach, a reminder she would have to see Matt in a couple of hours.

Getting to the elevator and pressing the down button, she felt someone's eyes on her. Turning her body fifteen degrees to the right to get a better view of the cubicles, she saw a brown haired head duck down. "Real mature, Matt," She muttered with a sneer.

The elevator dinged and she stepped inside, shaking her head to banish all thoughts of Matt.

***

Matt Flannery felt absolutely atrocious as he left Cheryl's office and walked to the bullpen. He was determined to make today the day he would apologize to Emily and tell her he loved her again.

However, getting to his desk, Lehman seemed angry and left quickly, shooting a glare his way. Watching her walk to the elevators, he didn't sit down, but, instead, just stared at her back. He missed her. Of all the girlfriends he had broken up with, and of all the 'just sex' excuses to Cheryl, he could honestly say he felt like he couldn't live without her.

Ducking down as Emily shot a glance his way, he quickly packed up his things, grabbed his jacket, and ran to the stairs to try and catch her at her car.

He took the steps two at a time, almost twisting his ankle once and running into people three times as he made a mad dash to catch her. Finally getting to the lobby, he threw open the stair door to see her walking slowly with her head down toward the front doors. He jogged over to her and grabbed her arm. "You're coming with me, Lehman." He said, and, as she shot him a mean look, realized it came out meaner than it was supposed to.

***

Matt grabbing her arm made Emily look up, startled. Giving him a mean look she heard him tell her she was coming with him. "Not if I can help it," She said huffily, wrenching her arm from his grasp and stopping in the middle of the lobby. "You broke my heart once, Matt Flannery, and I am not going to let you do it again."

She stared into his face as a smile grew over his face. "You're smiling!?!" she shrieked, and many people turned to them, giving them weird looks. But she didn't care. Continuing to walk toward the doors, she felt a hand on her lower back and felt another arm encompass her waist. Matt's lips touched her ear and she shivered. "Yes, you are coming with me even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

Emily went limp in his arms, remembering their last night together, when he had whispered many other seductive things in her ear. She felt like she didn't have any strength left to fight him.

***

Matt felt Emily go limp and he smiled wickedly, knowing she couldn't resist him when he kissed her ear. He carried her to his car, setting her into the passenger seat and then climbing in on the driver's side. Not even putting the keys in the ignition, he sat facing her. "We need to talk," he said, his smile gone from before. "We've asked Cheryl to be reassigned. She's not going to give it to us. She says we're the best damn team she's got and she's not going to split us up over some conflicts of interest." As Emily tried to interrupt, he held up his hand to stop her. "No. We're staying together. I just talked to her, 5 minutes ago, and she told me, straight out, she would never break us up. Now, we can either put this behind us and totally forget what happened, or we could both say that we're sorry and try to take it on from there."

He saw Emily's open mouth shut at the last half of his comment. "You mean, start up again? US?" A puzzled look crossed her face.

Matt just smiled and started up the car. "Sorry."

Emily's jaw only dropped at his boldness.

***

Emily had wanted to get back together with Matt ever since they broke up, but part of her didn't. She felt like someone had cut off a limb without anesthesia and then tried to sew it back on using a dull needle. And then he had apologized. "You know what, Matt, um, just take me home." Sneaking a glance over at him, she saw his knuckles whiten as he gripped the steering wheel. "Please." She added.

Taking a quick glance from the road, he looked at her straight in the eyes. "Fine," he said, his voice tight.

Laying her head against the window and closing her eyes, she didn't open them until he pulled into her apartment complex's parking lot. Opening the door, Emily sniffled a little. Making a motion to shut the door, Matt called out, "Good night Lehman. I'll see you tomorrow. What time should I come?"

Emily was dumbstruck. "W-wh-what?" She managed to squeeze out.

Matt smile evily again and added, "You don't have your car. What time tomorrow should I pick you up?"

Emily's jaw dropped and she saw his eyes light up. 'B**tard...' She thought. Then she saw he was making an effort. And she smiled. "Seven. Don't be late or I'll kill you." Matt just smiled, and, after she slammed the door shut, drove off. Emily was alone once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Making Up Takes More Than Mending a Broken Heart

Chapter Rating: PG-13 (a little language…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Standoff. Fox does… blah blah blah you've heard it all before…

{Chapter 2}

Emily opened the door to her apartment, threw her stuff down on her couch, and walked straight into the kitchen. She strode over to the fridge, searching for a bottle of beer, champagne, wine, anything that would get her mind off Matt. She searched through the entire fridge, but had no luck.

After settling on a cup of orange juice, she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Lia's number. The line picked up and Lia's voice came on. "Hello?"

"Hi, Lia, this is Emily." Emily said, biting her lip.

Lia paused before answering. "Do you… need something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering what time you leave for work. My car is acting up and I need a ride to work tomorrow."

"Um…" Lia paused, and Emily heard her talking softly with someone on her end of the line. Her voice finally came back over the line. "I leave at 6:50, and can be there at 7."

"Can you be here any earlier?"

Lia sighed. "Look, I would, but I'm going out tonight and will need the extra time to get ready. If you want to leave earlier, get someone else to drive you."

Emily didn't hear Lia hang up, but figured the conversation was over anyway. "No, it's ok. 7 is fine. I'll see you then."

"Ok, bye." Lia said, then disconnected.

Emily bit her lip again, thinking about how she was going to manage to slip out of her apartment unnoticed tomorrow morning if both of her rides were coming at 7. She put her phone back in her purse, set down her glass of orange juice by the sink, and went to go take a shower. She needed to sort out her thoughts.

***

After dropping Emily off at her apartment, Matt's mind flew into overdrive about what he could bring tomorrow morning to cheer her up. 'Flowers are too overdone and cheesy…' he thought. 'What about chocolates? No, too Valentine's Day… there's no way she'll want a puppy…' Matt quickly decided that flowers were his best bet, and quickly turned on his turn signal to whip into the nearest flower shop's parking lot.

He nearly ran inside, trying to get ahead of a woman he saw parking her car. He pushed open the door and took long, quick strides up to the cashier counter. Matt saw a girl to the left of the counter, her back to him, bending down to fix a vase of flowers. He rung the bell and smiled sweetly as the girl looked up at him, surprised.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize anyone had come in. How may I help?" She asked, standing up and walking towards the counter.

"I want, um…" Matt began, but realized, in reality, he had no inkling whatsoever about the flowers Emily liked. "I think I want… those." Matt pointed to a vase on a shelf behind the counter.

The girl looked at him first, then the flowers. "Are you sure? This is a pretty pricy bouquet. They can run anywhere from $300 to $600."

Matt just looked complacently at the girl, then looked at her nametag. "See, Gemma, it's for my girlfriend, and it's our 2nd year anniversary tomorrow." He lied. 'It's big, it's colorful, it looks nice,' he thought. "So yes, I'm sure."

Gemma gave him a slightly strange look, but turned around and grabbed the vase off the shelf. She scanned the price tag. "Anything else you need?" She quipped. Matt shook his head. "That comes to $554.73."

Matt only handed over his debit card. 'Stupid break-up. I wouldn't have to buy $500 worth of flowers…' Taking the card, the girl asked, "Debit or credit?"

"Debit." Matt replied curtly.

Gemma swiped his card and while she waited for the receipt to print she placed a bag over the top of the vase. "The water level needs to be checked everyday, and this-" she handed him a small bag, "-needs to be given to them every time water is added. It helps preserve them for as long as possible." She gave Matt a big smile. "Have a nice day."

Matt gave her a pained smile, grabbed the receipt and the flowers, and headed out to his car. He just opened the backseat of the SUV when he realized he had no way of being able to hold the flowers while he drove. He closed the door carefully, not wanting to smash the flowers, then ran back inside the shop. He didn't see Gemma at the counter, and was about to call out, when he heard her voice.

"…yeah, he just came in. He was kind of a jerk, so I see what you mean…" Gemma's voice paused. Matt furrowed his brow, wondering who she was talking to, and if she was talking about him.

Matt crept closer to the counter, and as he did Gemma continued. "He just left, yeah. And I mean he bought the HUGE wedding arrangement of flowers. I could tell he had no idea what he was doing… YES! It was almost $600 worth of flowers! All I'm saying is that if I don't get a bloody commission-" Matt rang the bell on the counter. It was quite obvious that he was being talked about.

Gemma looked up, startled, and seeing it was him, rolled her eyes before setting the phone down. "Can I help you again?" she asked, obviously not very happy.

"Yes. I need a stabilizer cardboard box so the flowers don't tip over while I drive." Matt replied.

Gemma looked at him for a moment. "You mean a carrier?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, we don't have those here." She replied, giving him her 'dumb-blonde' look. "I think you can get them at the place down the street though."

Matt nearly growled at her, but restrained himself. "Thanks for all your help." He said sarcastically.

Gemma rolled her eyes and went back over to pick up the phone. As Matt opened the door, he heard Gemma say, "Yes, Emily, I can give you a ride tomorrow. I usually could at 7, but tomorrow I have to be here early, so how does 6:45 work?"

Matt's jaw dropped, and he froze at the door. Emily was going to ditch him? 'Oh no. No. No. No.' he thought.

He stormed back to his car, slammed his door shut, and jammed the key into the ignition. 'I might as well give her the damn flowers right now,' he mused angrily.

Matt drove immediately to Emily's apartment. It had only been an hour since he had dropped her off, but he didn't care. He juggled the flowers and bag of stuff Gemma gave him as well as he could as he buzzed for her to let him in.

***

Emily was on the phone with her friend Gemma, sniggering at how stupid she made Matt sound when he tried to buy flowers, when her buzzer went off. Puzzled at who would be calling at this hour, she went over to the intercom. "Hang on, Gemma."

Emily pressed the call button on the intercom. "Hello?"

No one answered for a moment, but then came Matt's voice. "Em, let me up."

Emily jumped back from the intercom as if she had received an electric shock. After a moment of contemplation, she finally pressed the call button again. "Alright. I'll be down."

Gemma's voice over the phone interrupted her thoughts. "Oh, hey Gemma, I have to call you back. I'll see you tomorrow morning though? I'll talk to you then. 'K. Bye." Emily hung up the phone, then put flip flops on to go down and let Matt in.

As the elevator approached the lobby floor, Emily took a deep breath. She didn't feel ready to confront Matt, not yet anyway. The elevator doors opened, and she walked to the front door. Taking one more deep breath, she opened it.

***


End file.
